


Three Souls

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Each unique, each special in their own way. Each stronger together.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner, Logan/Ororo Munroe, Logan/Ororo Munroe/Kurt Wagner, Ororo Munroe/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Three Souls




End file.
